gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Some Nights
Some Nights by fun. will be featured in Dynamic Duets, the seventh episode of Season Four. It will be sung by New Directions, with solos from Blaine, Sam, Joe, Tina, Marley, Kitty, Jake and Ryder Source Source Lyrics Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know Anymore This is it, boys, this is war What are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? I was never one to believe the hype Save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked But here they come again to jack my style That's alright (that's alright) I found a martyr in my bed tonight Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I Who I am Oh, who am I? Humm, humm Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win (I always win) But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this? No, when I see stars When I see stars, that's all they are When I hear songs They sound like this one, so come on Oh, come on Oh, come on Oh, come on Well, this is it, guys, that is all Five minutes in and I'm bored again Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands This one is not for the folks at home Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go Who the f*ck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? My heart is breaking for my sister And the con that she called "love" But when I look into my nephews eyes Man, you wouldn't believe The most amazing things That can come from Some terrible lies The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me I called you up, but we'd both agree It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance For the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance Gallery Some Nights Glee.JPG Some Nights2.JPG Some Nights3.JPG Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde